Kiss Me
by xLizxSweetx
Summary: It is Jasper's & Bella's three month anniversary and Jasper wants to make it special. My first one shot and for once a story I have written that isn't rated M. Enjoy!


**A/N: Hey guys and girls! I'm going to try to do my first one-shot (every time I try to make one they end up going into full out never finished stories) especially since it IS summer time I decided to make a cute summer love story for ONCE not a lemon story! I also recommend listening to "Kiss Me" by. Sixpence None The Richer to get the full effect. Enjoy!**

**Kiss Me**

I paced around my room back in forth in anxiousness stopping every now and then to check my appearance out in the mirror or look at my clock. Jasper had told me he had a wonderful evening planned for us and that he would be here at seven o'clock sharp. He wouldn't give me any information on what we were doing or where we were going, but he did tell me to bring my bathing suit and some warm comfortable clothes because it was suppose to get cold later on tonight. I smiled softly and shook my head thinking '_Oh silly Jasper, always looking out for me..' _and it was the truth. He was always looking out for me even when Edward and I were together, he always kept me safe from afar.

Edward never returned to Forks after he had left me heartbroken. He was my first love and like I have heard from Sheryl Crow the first cut_ is_ the deepest. Not long after Edward had left, Alice had realized she had fond feelings for her best friend's ex and chased after him. Jasper had admitted to me the flame between them had went out nearly a century ago, but he didn't want to lose hope that things would get better between him and his wife. She filed the divorce papers and that was the end of it. Months had passed before I realized that Jasper was a single man and Edward was _never _coming back. In those dark moments of my life Jasper was there to comfort me and be the friend and guidance I needed. He brought back the Bella that Edward had demolished and for that I was thankful.

Just as Jasper promised, he had arrived at seven o'clock sharp and I practically ran down the stairs not even caring If I would have tripped and hit every single stair on the way down and slung the door open and jumped into the arms of my savior. I heard a small chuckle come from Jasper as he held me in his arms and whispered in his sweet southern drawl "Miss me sweetheart? I have missed you too darlin'." I giggled as he rocked me back and forth in his arms, my legs wrapped around his waist then he put a finger underneath my chin lifting my face towards his and he kissed me softly. He released me too soon as he whispered "I heard Charlie getting out of his recliner." I pouted and crossed my arms like a little kid and he chuckled again.

Charlie had arrived at the door a couple of seconds after Jasper had heard him get up and he leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed giving Jasper a serious look as Charlie looked at the bag I carried that had clothing and blankets along with towels and some bathroom necessities in it. "So Jasper, what is the game plan for tonight? Is there any special reason why Bella has night clothes with her and other things?" without skipping a beat Jasper replied with "Yes sir, my sister Rosalie was wanting Bella to spend the night with her tonight for some girl time. Rosalie has recently gotten home from the hospital from a surgery on her kidney and she was hoping Bella could help her around the house for a couple of days." Charlie relaxed and gave Jasper a weary look turning his attention towards me and which I nodded slowly. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything, dad. I didn't think about it honestly." I said sincerely and he shook his head. "Bella your memory has never been the best. Anyway, I will see you tomorrow and I hope you enjoy your evening. Don't try anything funny, son. I am trusting you with my daughter." Jasper nodded "Yes sir, I wouldn't let a thing happen to miss Bella here." Charlie nodded his head at us and walked into the house closing the door behind him.

I let a breath that I didn't even know I was holding and Jasper smiled taking my hand into his and he lead me to his truck. Unlike Edward, Jasper was more comfortable with trucks. He felt like trucks matched his personality and I honestly loved sitting in the middle seat while Jasper switched gears and we listened to country music and just enjoyed each others company. "So what have you been up to today darlin'? I can sense the anxiousness radiating off of your body. Relax dear." I blushed a light shade of pink and he looked at me and smiled shaking his head "Oh Bella, you sure are beautiful." and I slowly felt myself relax as his truck came to life and we started off onto the road. We talked about random things mostly about how slow the day felt because we were both anxious to see one another. My heart skipped a beat as he kissed my forehead and told me he had a surprise for me tonight. "What is it? Please tell me it wasn't too expensive. Please Jasper?" and he grinned and kept his eyes on the road not saying another word.

After a minute or two, he cut off of the main road and took me down a road that was nearly invisible to the human eye. "Where are we going?" I asked curiously as he kissed my forehead and whispered "You'll see. It's a beautiful place but it doesn't hold a candle to you." I looked down at my feet as my face turned a deep red. Finally we stopped and I tried to look around but it was completely quiet and all you could hear was crickets chirping out their songs of the night and see fireflies light up in different places. "This place is -" "Beautiful? I told you." I laughed and then tried to get my eyes to adjust to the darkness. Jasper went to the back of his truck where he had packed a dinner and even brought some candles. He lay down a blanket next to the lake and he lit the candles laying them around the blanket along with some food he has prepared earlier on during the day.

I looked around and got teary for a second. "Jasper you didn't have to do all of this..." I whispered as he looked up at me and slowly got up standing behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and gently pulling me close to him and whispered "Do you remember what today's date is?" I stared blankly trying to remember. I had looked at the calendar today... What was today's – Oh! It hit me like a ton of bricks and I felt so horrible for forgetting. I could hear the smile in his voice "Darlin' don't feel bad about forgetting, you were anxious to see me today." he sent waves of calm and happiness my way and I couldn't help but smile. Jasper really was amazing and I always found a reason to love him a little more each and every day. We sat down on the blanket and he fixed me a plate of fruit covered in chocolate and turned it to some radio station that played country music. I laughed lightly at his music taste. He loved all different types of genres of music, but he always went back to his roots and that was country.

Everything felt so perfect and right. "So when are we going swimming?" I asked raising an eyebrow when he told me he had another surprise for me. We threw our paper plates away in the nearest trash can and he took my hand and lead me to this cute little playground that had swings and a tire swing. "Oh my gosh Jasper, this is wonderful I LOVE tire swings!" I told him excitedly and he chuckled walking with me over to the tire swing. "I know, Bella. You told me a while back that you loved tire swings and I found this playground accidentally and seen the tire swing and I figured this would be the perfect time to bring you here." I blushed and then turned around placing my hand on his chest then looked up at him and got lost in the beautiful orbs that stared back at me. Jasper and I never got to the point in our relationship where we said we loved each other, we figured when it felt right the words would come out and before I could even think the words "I love you." slipped from my lips softly as if in a whisper and he placed his hand on my neck and whispered "I love you too, Isabella." and kissed me softly but there was so much passion behind that kiss it made me dizzy.

When he finally pulled away my head was spinning and he gave me a minute or two to collect my thoughts and let my heart slow down. We played around the playground for a little while he chased me around at human speed and I finally let him catch me since he was letting me get away most of the time. When we left the park he pulled my bathing suit out of my bag and told me where the restrooms where and that he would be waiting for me. I hurriedly put on my bathing suit and wrapped the towel around my body walking out of the restroom kind of insecure about my body and what Jasper would think of it. My self esteem had really went downhill being around beautiful vampire females and all and I felt like I would never compete with their beauty. Jasper smiled when he seen me "You have nothing to be afraid of, love. I love you just the way you are." and he took my hand into his and we walked to the lake placing our things next to a tree.

The water wasn't too cold due to the suns heat all day and it felt absolutely perfect. Jasper took my hand and lead me into deeper water where it got a little bit colder but not enough to make your teeth chatter. We got to about waist deep for him (about elbow deep for me) and he pulled me up into his arms. I laid my head on his chest as he just walked in circles with me in his arms and I whispered "Jasper, tonight has been wonderful. I feel like this should have been -" "the way you fell in love the first time? I feel the same way, Isabella. I love you darlin'." I blushed and felt my heart flutter as he told me he loved me and we kissed like it was the last time we would ever see each other again.

After our swim, I changed into my warm pajamas and he took me back to the Cullen's house and put me in a room of my own and laid there with me until I fell asleep. It was the best night of my life.

**A/N: So here is my first one shot! I hope you all enjoyed it. I could have continued on with it, but it would have went into a full fledged story so I am really working trying to do some one shots. R&R please! **


End file.
